Devil's Embrace
by Midii Bloom
Summary: A sexual adventure between two students. Unsuitable for children. Explicit!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the affiliates, nor am I getting paid for anything written here.

Author's note: Warning! At the moment this is simply a fanficiton of two people having sex. Yes S-E-X. If you are not pleasant to that concept, then don't read. But if you do read this short whim, do you know who the two are?

* * *

**Devil's Embrace**

The movement in the next room aroused him from his deep slumber. He knew it was she. He heard the soft slip of clothing as it slid to the floor. Images of her naked body filled his overactive imagination. Damn the early morning, he thought as one hand dove deep into his silk pajama bottoms. The flick of shower water brought about a sudden rise, causing him to grip the sensitive skin. Long languid movements slowly began to bring about a building pressure, the blood drummed through his veins making the organ in hand harden to a pain vibrated through his body. Images flowed freely through his mind; he pictured each droplet of water caressing her tender skin. The soapsuds would slide across her supple breasts, only to be washed away by the gentle embrace of the water spray. His mind conjured the contours of her luscious body, each curve brought about a swifter stroke to his long fingers. He imagined the way her would smooth across her flat stomache only to dip low to that scared place between her…/p p He rolled over with a soft groan of pleasure; his hand was now coated with his own fluid. It was then as he moved to clean himself of the gooey juice that he heard a soft moan emit from behind the bathroom door…

* * *

Her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She had, had another dream. They were all the same, each night conjuring up the naked body if an Adonis. She remembered the way his naked chest had felt under her fingertips. The lean muscle that formed his arms and legs, the almost shapely hips surging into his very core. At first she has let the water cast its' own magic against her body. The teasing droplets and swirling steam proved too much as her finger tips gripped the taunt rose buds, twirling the sensitive skin to a peak. It was then that her had had dove lower, seeking shelter in the secret area. In and out, slender digits thrust, each memory of her dream bringing out a new push of pleasure. It wasn't enough, it never was. The ecstatic pleasure built within her, forcing the soft moan through her parted lips. She need more, craved more: She wanted him.

* * *

Swift footsteps brought him into the bathroom. It was only second later that he was in the shower, pressing his lips firmly against hers, claiming her. He heard the gasp, felt the refusal and then she was his. Moments later his silk bottoms were a pile of wet mess on the shower stall floor. His mouth moved in all direction, her ears, neck, shoulders, stomache, breasts, and hips; He couldn't get enough of her sweet taste. He felt the small hand grip him; he couldn't suppress the groan and lightly bit down on one rose peaked nipple, longing for her fingers to work magic across his already throbbing manhood. His legs would give out soon, he knew, the pleasure was so great, he pushed her against the wall and then himself into her tight embrace. He kissed away the pain that filled her face, watching it melt away into pleasure. A virgin, he couldn't hold the smirk at bay and fused his lips with hers to hide the satisfaction that he had been her first. Each thrust brought them closer, each movement brought a gentle sound form her lips, moving his soul. He brought them higher with each move of his hips, pulling their release to a new height. Finally he lost himself, burying deep within her sheath. He stared down at the woman who had brought him so much pleasure, marveling at her beauty, lost in the depths of her chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

She had needed him and he had been there as he always was. At first she had tried to be reasonable, but the claiming of her lips had derived all rational thought form her body. Soft lips had trailed her body, each in its' own sweet embrace, long forgotten he water which coated them in its' blanket of warmth. She faintly remembered clawing at the silk, which hid his beautiful body from her view. It was then that her hand had cupped him, her fingers timidly trying to bring about the same pleasure he had given her only moments before. She never realized his actions before it was too late. He had her pushed against the wall, and suddenly a great pain assailed her body. They were joined, wholly as any man and woman could be, she had given him a gift that no one else deserved. Intoxicating kissed quickly brought about a change form pain to pleasure, and then he moved. She was taken to exhilarating heights with every movement he made. Pressure began to build up, deep with in her core until she felt as if she were read to burst. She heard the wanton moans rise from her own lips and then finally it came, hot white lightning seared her body as she reached her peak, her chest heaving in desperation from gasp of air. Slowly toffee brown eyes fluttered open to meet molten silver hues.

* * *

Both parties soon untangled form each other, no word spoke aloud. One flicked off the shower as the other tender to the light switch. The both departed the bathroom, both moved towards their bed, and both fell asleep within a matter of moments. Each had slept with the enemy, and neither could calm the smile that framed their swollen lips as they slipped into a word of heated passions and pleasant dreams. 


End file.
